kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Bantou Master
The Bantou Master is a member of Yami's weapons division and the master of Andaka. Appearance The Bantou Master is a very tall and large man. He has a muscular physique. He has long braided hair tied up in the back and a tight fighting outfit and suit. He wears a necklass of chained teeth around his neck. After his loss against Danki, he has bandages over his right eye and scars on his cheeks and has gloves with rings on them. Personality The Bantou Master is a cruel and serious man. He does not care who he fights nor who he kills and will cut down anyone who stands in his way, even children such as Kenichi or the elderly such as Danki Kugatachi . He is very foul-mouthed and disrespectful, losing his temper when he gets mad or things don't go his way. While he is loyal to Yami, he is not above disrespecting them should he feel like it, such as mocking Agaard for not being able to fight anymore after his defeat with Apachai or smashing his computer when Agaard mocked him. He has developed a strong dislike with Kenichi due to him having defeated his disciple Andaka with ease and suffering a loss at the hands of Danki and even tried to kill Kenichi just because his luck has turned bad because of Kenichi. He thinks the quickest way is the best way to raise a disciple. Plot Weapon Fighters Arc The Bantou Master was assigned with kidnapping Danki and have Ryōzanpaku come out hoping they would try to save him. When Freya realized Danki (her grandfather) was kidnapped, the Shinpaku Alliance mobalized and attempted to save him. As they fought against the Bantou Masters lower members, Kenichi would follow him on his truck. The master fought with Kenichi and easily beat him and left him alive due to his chain guard. After arriving at their hideout, the master talked with Agaard about Danki and desided to have Kenichi fight his disciple Andaka to prove to Agaard how strong his group his. When Kenichi easily defeated him and Agaard became amused with Kenichi, the master punched the computer and decided to kill Kenichi and Danki personally with his division. However, Danki became serious and easily defeated all of them and the master. The Bantou Master escaped before he was found. Okinawa Arc In Okinawa, the Bantou Master would be shown again and with bandages around his right eye due to his injuries. When Miu tried to find Kenichi, the master would try to kill her only for her to escape. After Kenichi defeated Kokin, the master would arrive and mock Agaard and kick Apachai's body causing Kenichi to be enraged by his actions. The master, realizing how his luck has turned bad because of Kenichi, decided to kill him with Agaard giving Kenichi instructions. The master was shocked with Apachi reviving from the dead. He believed with the wounds Apachai has, he would win easily, but Apachai used a powerful Apunch move and sent him flying out the building and then down to the ground defeated from the blow. Skills *'Master Swordsman: '''The Bantou Master is a powerful swordsman, capable of executing precise and lethal attacks. Due to his massive build, he can place immense physical force in his sword swings, allowing him to cut through anything short of the sturdiest defences, as seen when he almost killed Kenichi, who was saved due to his chain mail. *'Enhanced Speed: Inspite of his massive build, he can also move quickly, as seen when fighting against Danki Kugatachi. Battle Log *vs '''Kenichi Shirahama (won) *vs Danki (loss) *vs Kenichi (heavily injured) and Apachai (heavily injured) (loss) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Weapon User Category:Master Category:Satsujinken Category:Yami Category: Male